A Real Adventure
by SamuraiGrl89
Summary: Natalya had thought she was just spending her weekend, before her finals, with her friends at a Hobbit themed faire. But what will happen when she unknowingly finds herself in Middle Earth? Will she ever accept the reality of her situation? FILIxOCxKILI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could stop shaking my leg as I tried to listen to my classmate talk about his project. I kind of felt bad for him. He was an awkward kid, but his project didn't seem to catch anyone's attention. Looking around I saw three of our classmates had left and the remaining 20 students looked just as anxious to leave as me. Mr. Peterson rubbed his head. "So how are you going to make this video?"

"I have a video that I found online." Mr. Peterson scoffed at Chris, who was smiling innocently. "You have video footage from 1860?" I cringed and lowered in my head as he started nodding his head. "How can you have footage from then?"

"I found it online."

Mr. Peterson leaned forward in his seat, smiling. "It's impossible to have film footage from then. Animated film wasn't even invented."

"But I found some." _Oh hun. Please just shut up. _I reached into my bag and grabbed my phone. _2:30. Son of a. 30 more minutes. _My leg began to shake again. I knew it wasn't going to hurry time up. I hated this class, Mr. Peterson was not necessarily a bad guy, but he was very opinionated and if he didn't like what you said he would make a note to mock you in front of everyone.

_"_Well just make sure to double check when your footage was found." Mr. Peterson stood up as Chris took his hard drive from the laptop and walked back to his seat. "Ok so everyone's clear on next week. We present the final videos on Wednesday. You can bring your final in on a hard drive or send it to me via email. If I don't get it by Wednesday at noon, then I won't accept it. I'll see you next week then." _Yes! _

I nodded and quickly flipped over the flap for my messenger bag, then rushed out of the classroom. _Woo! Done for the day! _

The walk back to my car couldn't be fast enough. It was a three day weekend for me, and tonight was going to be the best way to kick it off.

I slid into my pathfinder, digging out my phone before throwing my bag into the passenger seat. I turned on the engine and pressing the call button on my phone, drove off as the dial tone rang.

_"Hey hun!" _I smiled at the sound of Pam's voice.

"Hey! Just got out of class, heading over to your place now."

_"Great! Mindy's already here." _

_"Hi hi!" _Hearing Mindy's voice in the background, I chuckled. "Hey Mindy!"

_"And Deni will be here around 4." _

"Cool. See you soon!" I hung up the phone and smiled. Pam, Mindy and Deni were my best friends, I had known them since my junior year. To think it's been almost 7 years now that I've known them. It was weird. And now I was heading over to Pam's place after not seeing them in a year, I couldn't wait.

""""""""""""""""""""

Time really does fly when you're having fun. It was already 6 pm by the time, Pam and I began cooking dinner, while Mindy and Deni sat at the counter sipping on the pear ale that Deni had found at a liquor store near her place. The kitchen was so small, there was a gas stove and possibly 2 feet worth of counter space. But focusing on where the other was at, Pam and I managed to work around each other, taking turns between cutting the vegetables and meat and keeping an eye on the food.

It was just like the year after I finish high school, Pam, Deni and Mindy were already into their second year of college when we got together at Pam's parents place to catch up. Pam made an onion pie and I make yakisoba. The only difference from then and now is instead of a traditional Japanese dish, I was making a spinach chicken dish that I had created. But the food didn't necessarily matter now, it was more fun just reminiscing with my friends about our high school days and finding out how our other high school friends were doing.

"I still can't believe you went out with him!" Pam's laughed throwing her head back. I cringed and bumped her with my hip, making sure not to spill the sauce I was making for my dish. "Shut up. I didn't know any better."

"How could you not know? He was with every girl in our grade and yours."

The comment made everyone laugh, but made me die a little. "Can we please forget about Nick? We didn't even go out, or do anything remember?" More laughter came from my friends and soon from me. Considering we never went on a date, and his flakiness made me end whatever we had after two weeks, it was pretty funny looking back now.

"Anyway, Natalya are you excited about graduating next week?" Putting the lid on the pot and turning my side of the stove off, I turned to Mindy who was taking a sip from the beer bottle. "Yeah. I can't believe I'm finally done. It's too unreal."

"What have you decided to do now?" Pam turned off her side of the stove. "I don't know yet. Probably just find a job or two til I can find something up in my field." Deni nodded as she walked around the counter to help Pam get the dishes from the cupboard. Each getting their own food, we moved to the living room of her 2 bedroom apartment, and sat in a circle on the floor.

"Oh! Natalya, I forgot to ask. What are you doing this weekend?" I placed my fork down on my plate and covered my mouth. "N-nothing I know of. Why?"

Mindy sat up onto her knees, eyes wide with excitement. "Well, there's an event going on for Saturday and Sunday. Deni and Pam said that they would go if you go."

Pam and Deni's smiles were suspicious and made me unsure how to respond to Mindy's request. _What's the catch? _

"Whats going on this weekend?"

"Well...You remember the Renaissance Faire hat you helped me out with in high school?" I slowly nodded, raising a brow. I didn't need reminding, I just wondered why she was bringing it up now. However, looking at Pam and Deni, I quickly realized what Mindy was going to say.

"I'm going to be going this year again, but this year it's different."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No. No no no."

"You don't have to volunteer this time, it'll be fun." I pouted and looked at Pam. She shrugged and gave a weak smile. "Please! It's not like last time. No volunteering and even the event is different."

"How so?"

"Well, this year the theme is different. It's Middle Earth." I blinked, shaking my head. _Middle Earth? What the? _"I guess there were so many requests to have a hobbit themed Faire after the movie was released, a bunch of the coordinators decided to go through it."

Mindy's enthusiastic ramblings went on. It wasn't that I didn't like the idea. I loved the movie, loved the book and just in general love JRR Tolkien's world. However, that didn't mean that I wanted to go to an event and pretend to be one of the characters. I did that for the Renaissance Faire and it wasn't...really my thing.

"What's the harm? It'll be fun." Pam's voice brought me back to the conversation. Seeing her sincere smile, I exhaled and scratched my head before finally nodding my consent.

"Yay!" Mindy threw her arms around me nearly throwing my backwards. I chuckled as she released her hold and sat back. "So we need to figure out our costumes. We can go shopping tomorrow."

"Oh! I want to be an elf!" Deni and I laughed at Pam's eagerness to chose first. Mindy nodded and decided to be a lady of Gondor. Deni's decision too a bit of time but she finally decided upon being a shape-shifter. I wasn't sure how we were going to put that costume together but it was amusing watching my friends figure out where we could find the clothing.

"What about you, Natalya?" I never thought about it. Honestly I just wanted to go wearing my normal clothes. But knowing Mindy, that wasn't going to happen. So I was stuck and no idea what race to choose. "I uh...I don't know."

"How about a dwarf?" I shot Pam a glare. She knew I hated being called short. At 5'2", I was taller than JRR Tolkien's dwarves, however I was shorter than all my friends. Deni joined Pam in laughing at my expense. It was annoying but I smiled nonetheless.

"You could be a Ranger?"

"Yeaaa... But aren't Rangers men?"

"True...But"

"Ok. I'll just be a ranger." Pam and Deni broke out into laughter. I clicked my tongue trying to appear mad but I smiled anyway. Even though in the past year, I had found myself wearing more dresses and skirts, I still liked the idea that I could wear pants and a shirt to this thing. Maybe I could find a way to make my Ranger's outfit more feminine. Mindy clapped and a let out a high squeal. "Yay! So that's settled. We'll go shopping tomorrow!"

""""""""""""""""""""""

The sun was shining bright against the pale blue sky. It was 11 by the time we arrived. Parking was a pain to find as the small parking lot was pretty much filled, however we had managed to find one last spot at the very end. Stepping out of the car, I felt the heat of the sun. It was going to be a hot day and walking around in costume was going to be horrible. A breeze blew, it was slight and not consistent, but at least it was something.

Deni opened the trunk which held our bags of clothing. We figured it would be easier to do our make up and hair first and change when we got here. However, there didn't seem to be any bathroom near by. Grabbing the bags that held our costumes, we made our way across the parking lot and towards the trees. We could hear the voices of people, smell the meat cooking, if it weren't for the people around us dressed as hobbits and dwarves and wizards, I would have just thought it was another Renaissance Faire.

I was surprised at the sight we came upon. Small stands were already up, the trees surrounding us, people everywhere, enough to fill a small village. Pam pulled my arm, to keep me moving as we tried to find a place to change. Just behind one of the rotisserie stands, we were able to find one of the public bathrooms for the park.

""""""""""""""""""""""

I waited outside while the other's changed, enjoying the sun before I had to go change into the many layers of my costume. While there was a slight breeze, I knew that once I changed the wind wouldn't do much good for me.

Mindy and Pam came out first, both wearing long, elegant dresses. Pam's was white, not as nice but similar to Galadriel's, while Mindy's was a dark forest green. Deni came out next wearing dark brown slacks, along with fitted peasant top that we had found in a Renaissance costume shop near Pam's place. Had it not been for the color contacts she wore not, no one would think shape-shifter. Since we hadn't see how Beorn or any other shape-shifter looked from the movie, Deni figured we could wing it.

"You guys look awesome!" Pam twirled around giggling as the dress swirled around her feet. Deni laughed as she walked up to me.

"Ok. Natalya go change!" I smiled and picked up my bags. The bathroom was like any other public park bathroom. Concrete, smelled weird and damp. I quickly changed into my costume, folding away my shorts and jean jacket in one bag and placing my shoes in another. I made my way over to the mirror and inspected my costume.

I had managed to find the perfect waistcoat at the costume shop. Not only was the leather not shiny, but it had no buttons, instead had a waist belt with a stitch pattern like that in _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_. I tightened the belt a bit before tucking the sleeve of my brown cotton tunic into the cuffs of my leather gloves. With on step back, I popped up on my tip toes to make sure that the pockets of my black skinny jeans were covered by my waistcoat and tunic.

"Oh my god! You look amazing!" Pam and Mindy squealed when they saw me come out. I smiled and bowed my head, hoping it would hide me blush.

"Thanks."

"Hey! Look at you! You're a Filipino version of Aragorn!" Deni walked over from where we had parked, carrying the cloaks we must have forgetting in the car.

"Oh ha ha. You're funny." I shot her a mock glare, and in response she stuck her tongue out holding out my cloak.

"Well, now that we're all dressed. Lets go!" Grabbing mine and Deni's arm, Mindy led us back to the festivities.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok I'll admit it. The day had been a lot of fun. Everyone was very friendly, and even better that me and my friends weren't the only girls. Many of the women chose to be the races of elves, hobbits or man. But I only saw maybe two other women who dressed up as rangers. They seemed less than please that my pants were jeans and that my boots didn't look anything like what people from middle earth would wear. They were more fashion black combat boots one would find at the mall, with two buckles in the back, zipper on the side and laces in front. But I didn't care, I already owned them and don't want to buy a pair of shoes I'm only going to wear once.

Lights had been set up when the sun began to set, fake candles had been "lit" on the sides of the stands. Tents were set up randomly through out the park. They reminded me of circus tents. They confused me, I had never heard of people staying the night for Renaissance Faires, but then again I had only gone once before.

Our tent was set up on the other end of the park, far away from the nearest bathroom. There were 8 cots set up inside. Four on one side of the tent for our group and another four for another group of girls, who were now sleeping soundly. Our tent was well lit by the four lamps that we were given.

"This is so great!" Mindy was changing into her night gown. It was apparent that even though she was changing she wasn't going to be going to sleep anytime soon as she went on about the excitement we all experienced today. "Uh huh." Deni fell onto her cot not bothering to change, a yawn escaping from her. Pam laughed, mimicking Deni's action.

"So what's going on tomorrow?"

"I know there's a food eating contest. Mostly dwarves and elves competing. Oh! Natalya! You should join!" Mindy shot up in her cot, a smile beaming across her face. I rolled my eyes, "No."

Pam and Deni laughed as Mindy's face fell into a pout before rolling onto her back.

A smirk fell upon my lips and slowly rolled my neck as the laughter died down to sleepy chuckles. Pam's eyes were closed and Deni lay on her stomach, her head was turned away me however the heavy breathing would indicate she was in the same state as Pam. Grabbing my cell from my back, I was surprised to find it was almost 1 am. _No wonder they were tired. _

Sleep was the last thing on my mind, insomnia had become the norm for me over the past 2 years. As quietly as I could, I got up and walked out of the tent. There was a chill in the air, and for once today, I was happy for wearing pants and three layers of shirts now. It was like stepping back in time. The many torches (although electric), and many tents gave the feel of medieval times. The night sky made the trees around us seem dark, deep and mysterious. Scanning the darkness dotted with random torches, I tried to remember which direction the bathroom was.

"They seriously should have put up a sign saying 'bathroom this way.'" I scratched my head before I just started walking. If anything, I would hit the main road and would be able to follow it to the parking lot.

""""""""""""""""""""""

The trees never seemed to end. I knew the park was big, but it shouldn't be this big. I should have cleared the trees minutes ago. The trees seemed to shift their shape and leaves the further I walked. Small bushes and ferns were joining them, and I couldn't help but pause. "This can't be right." I winced as I pinched my arm. I wasn't dreaming. But I certainly wasn't in the same park that I was in earlier. No longer could I see the torches as I spun around, the only light offered was from the moon. Even the sky looked different. The stars shown brighter and moon looked bigger, higher in the sky. "What the hell? How-"

A crunching of leaves caught my attention. Instinctually I set my stance and threw up my arms. I must have looked ridiculous standing ready to fight in my dress and heels, but at the moment my focus was on finding the culprit of the steps coming closer. The rushing sound of my heart beating and blood flowing overpowered all other sounds around me, my breath increased.

As the bush a head of me parted, I tensed and took a deep breath. The sight of a fuzzy nose followed by the fuzzy head of a horse, made all the tension go away. With laugh of relief, I dropped my arms and relaxed my stance.

"Hey cutie." I slowly raised my hand out, trying to coax the horse to me. It shook it's head slightly and nickered. My smile widened as it slowly made its way over to me. The first touch of it's soft nose under my fingers, I became giddy. It was small compared to the other horses I usually see.

"Where did you come from?" Another quick look around, I couldn't hear any other sound except the sound of the forest. Stepping closer, I rubbed the side of it's neck, I noticed that there was no saddle yet she was still wearing a bridle, and a strand of rope attached to the bridle. I couldn't help but notice she looked a lot like the horse that Bilbo rode in the movie which was odd. But there weren't any animals in the park, apart from the random crows and occasional squirrels.

I bit my lip, I knew that I should try to find my way back, yet at the same time I wasn't going to let the horse just wander off alone out here. So the decision was made, I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and pulled the rope leading the horse back in the direction she came from.

"Let's get you back home." A quick nod of her head and she followed close behind me. "Hopefully you didn't run too far from your owner."

""""""""""""""""""""""

After hours of walking, there was still no sign of a camp or anyone at all. All I really saw where trees and bushes. I could hear small animals scatter every now and then in the dark. Riding in silence had become unbearable after a while. The slow pace of her gate caused my to sway back and forth, creating a relaxing rhythm. Many times I would find myself being jolted awake from almost slipping off of her.

"Really hope we're going in the right direction, girl." The night sky grew lighter as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"The dawn will take you all!"

"What the hell?" A loud boom followed by the cries of pain echoed over the trees. With a strong kick, the horse took off. My legs tightened around her sides and my hands grasped her mane and rope.

""""""""""""""""""""""

_"The dawn will take you all!"_ It still confused me. I hadn't known better, I would have sworn that the voice belonged to Ian McKellen. But how could that be possible? Who would play it that loud out here?

The trees were becoming more spread out and I could finally see the owners of the voices moving around about 30 yards away. Pulling the rope and her mane, we slowed down to a walk, the voices became louder. Through the trees, I could make out their strange wigs. They all appeared to be men.

A branch snapped under the horse's hoof. The men all perked up before frantically moving about. "Crap. Maybe they aren't part of the faire." My brows furrowed. Pulling the rope, I started to turn the horse around when four of the men jumped out of the bushes. The horse reared up, screaming I clutched onto the rope but it did no good. I was thrown backwards, my back hitting the ground knocking the wind out of me.

"Minty!"

Opening my eyes at what sounded like Aiden Turner's voice, I found that my hood covered my face. Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me up. The cold touch of something metal against my chin made my breathing hitch and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Who are you?" Once again, I was confused. It sounded like Richard Armitage. The hood was pulled back allowing my to finally see.

"She's a woman." The sight before me made my mouth drop. "Oh my god..."

The cast of _The Hobbit _stood before me. Richard Armitage was holding his sword up, while Ian McKellen stood behind him. He must have been wearing stilts as he towered over us by 3 feet. Both dressed as their _Hobbit _characters. A gasp escaped from me as I saw Aidan Turner and Dean O'Gorman standing with the horse I found. Everyone was surrounding me dressed in their wigs, beards and prosthetic noses and ears. While some wore their full clothing, others were in their first layer of clothing.

A smile broke across my face as I began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Richard Armitage didn't lower his weapon.

"I...You...I..."

"Speak!"

"Sorry. Just...I'm sorry. But this is just awesome! No one said you guys were going to be here but you are and you're in character and...it's just so cool!"

They all exchanged glances of confusion with one another. Graham McTavish dressed as Dwalin and Peter Hambleton as Gloin both stood beside me, holding my arms out. Normally I would try to fight anyone who did this, but seeing the two men dressed as the dwarves made me giddy.

"Who knows of our location?"

My attention shifted at seeing movement behind the two men dressed as Thorin's nephews.

"Oh my god! It's you!" Everyone turned to where I was looking. Martin Freeman perked up looking very nervous and very confused. "Excuse me?"

"Do you know her?" Freeman shook his head at the actor who still held his weapon steady.

"No, he doesn't know me. I'm just a fan. I love you as Watson in _Sherlock_."

"I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken for someone -"

A moment of confusion, then Armitage's eyes narrowed and a snarl formed on his lips.

"Do you take us for fools? Who are you? What game do you play?"

"Wow. Seriously?" My laughter stopped at the anger that only seemed to rise in the man. "Ok...Well I'm new to this so I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."

"What?"

"The game...Look I love that you all are so in character and that they even got you to come here. But I've never participated or even come to one of these things. So I don't really know if there are any rules that I have to follow -"

"Do not test my patience girl!"

"Ok, can we please just drop the act? It's great, amazing. Really. But I've been walking all night and I would really like to get back to my friends. So-"

"There are others with you?" "What act?" McKellen and Armitage stepped forward. I quickly looked up at two men still holding my arms, their curious gazes stayed on me making me suddenly feel self-conscious.

"Yeah. Of course there are others. I mean what would you expect after the movie."

"Movie? What is a...movie?"

My head fell back as I let out a sigh. Looking back at everyone, none showed any sign of breaking out of their characters anytime soon. In any other circumstance, this would probably be the one of the happiest moments of my life. But given that I was tired and cranky, my tolerance for this role playing game was wearing thin.

"Ok. This really isn't funny anymore. So... yeah. If you can just tell me how to get back to camp, I'll let you get back to playing Thorin."

"Playing? I know not what you speak of. And you will not go anywhere."

"What?! Are you insane!? This is a game, it's not real and you can't keep me here!" I tried struggling against the two larger men but their hold on me tightened.

"This is no _game_!" He lashed out, just a mere inch away from me, the blade of his sword pressing just so I could feel just how real the weapon was. My heart raced and breath quickened. I closed my eyes praying he back off.

As if reading my thoughts, I felt his presence disappear along with his weapon. Cracking one eye open, the crazy man turned away to the other crazy man dressed as Balin.

"Fili! Search her."

"What!?"

With a nod, "Fili" made his way over to me. The young man didn't smile as he stepped up in front of me. My stomach dropped and body tensed as his hands touched my side. At the first grab at my hip, I bit back a laugh and tried my best to move away from his touch. He snatched his hand back and looked up raising his brow.

"Tickles."

He said nothing as he resumed his search, however his touch was less grabby as he moved down my legs. He slowly straightened and I let out a slow breath to relax. I had assumed his was finished but once again his hands were on me. Checking my waistcoat, my body once again tensed and eyes widened as his hands came in contact with my breast. Just as soon as the touch was there, it had left. Searching the rest of my body, until he finally stepped away. As he walked over to the men dressed as Thorin and Balin, I let out a shaky breath. I could still feel his hands on me.

"I can't believe I'm being held captive by the actors of _The Hobbit_."

"Actors?" The bald dwarf stared down at me, a brow raised and eyes narrow.

"Yes actors. I've seen the movie so many times, I probably know the lines by heart." Glaring and the pair of hands holding me, I quickly pulled my arm against their thumbs finally breaking free. "So don't tell me that you're Dwalin and you are Gloin, because they're fiction characters. Just like Fili, Kili, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin, Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Radagast, the Shire, Erebor and all of Middle Earth."

Silence fell upon the group, except for the sound of heavy breaths coming from me.

"Please, I just want to go back to my friends. So just drop the act and tell me which way to go."

No one said anything for a long while. They just stared at me, occasionally sharing glances with one another. Even the Richard Armitage look-a-like had no words to say. Suddenly the man in gray took a step forward and leaned against his staff.

"You say that you know of us and of Erebor through a...what was it you called it? A mo..vie?"

Slowly I nodded my head, my jaw tightening becoming less entertained with this role playing game by the second.

"And this moovie, is about Middle Earth?"

_Fine. If you aren't going to stop this stupid game, I'll play along. _"No. It's pretty much the story of Bilbo Baggins and his journey with Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, and his company to reclaim Erebor. It was actually a book long before they made it into a movie."

"If you know as much as you say you know, then you must have proof." The blond moved in front of the man dressed as Gandalf. It still confused me how they could make him be so tall and so proportioned. I mentally shook my mind off the subject as to focus on the blond actor.

"I'm sorry what?"

"If you know so much about us, then surely you must have proof." _Proof? _My brows furrowed as I tried to understand what he meant.

"I don't have the movie on me or the book. But-"

"We don't have time for this now. We must find out where the trolls had come from."

The old man quickly made his way past the others and into the forest. "Go get dressed. I shall look ahead."

"What about the girl?" I shot a glare at the bald man standing behind me.

"Bring her with us."

"What?!"

"Fili, Kili you two keep an eye on her." The dark clothed man walked off after the man in gray followed by the Dwalin look alike while the others proceeded back where they initially came from to get dressed, leaving me behind with the two young men who looked identical to Fili and Kili.

"Now I know how the ponies felt." The comment was really just me thinking out loud, however it did get a smirk from both men. Scanning the surrounding area, I noticed it really did look like the scenery in the movie. _These faires really go all out don't they. _

Dressed as Bofur, Bomber and Ori, the three men stepped through the bushes beckoning us to follow them or get left behind. With a quick nod, Fili turned his attention to me and held out his hand indicating me to go first. I took one deep breath before following the others with Fili and Kili look-a-likes beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All the men were determined to stay in character as they played out the scene where they discovered the troll cave. "Thorin" followed "Gandalf" into the cave along with "Bofur", "Gloin", "Dwalin" and "Nori", while the rest of us waited outside. After several attempts to sit away from "Fili" and "Kili, I finally settled on a rock a few feet away from the cave entrance with both men sitting alert beside me. Fascination overcame me, as my eyes slowly trailed over to the blonde. His eyes cast down as his thick fingers pulled at the small patches of grass below him. Huh. How strange. His fingers are dirty...possibly from make-up. But with how he's scrapping the ground, the prosthetics aren't worn or torn. It's as if they were real. My eyes narrowed at the thought as I shifted my gaze from his hands to his face.

The tips of the prosthetic ears peaked beneath his disheveled hair. A few strands dangled in front of his face, running parallel with the braided mustache. Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead, yet there was no streaking of make-up. The prosthetic nose looked all too real from the skin tone to the texture. I wonder how long it took to get the make-up to last that long?

"Are you going to keep staring at me all day?" Bright blue eyes met mine bringing me out of my thoughts. Quickly I ducked my head, a blush of embarrassment creeping onto my tan cheeks. "Sorry."

Biting my lip, I slowly glanced over to the brunet. There was no amusement in his eyes as he stared at me. I shifted my body to face more forward and away from the two young men, and facing the fern bush just a few feet away from me.

"When will you let me go?" Getting no response, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?" _And please don't say Er-_

"Erebor." I closed my eyes and my jaw tightened. Neither men showed any sign that what was said was a joke. I let my head fall, biting my bottom lip to hold back my groan of irritation.

"Aaand how far is that?" They said nothing, just shared a glance with each other before looking ahead once more. I let out a sigh and straightened up, feeling my spine crack a bit in the process.

The discomfort of sitting between these two very silent men lasted only another minute before my mind began to wander. The sound of the slight wind rustling the leaves above was soothing. Bird chirps could be heard in the distance as they fluttered from tree to tree. This mix of sounds and the greenery was comforting allowing me to think more clearly. _I'm with a group of 14 men who look like and insist they are the characters from 'The Hobbit'. One already held a sword to my throat. Won't let me go freely…Gotta find a way to…_I leaned my arms onto my knees as I glanced towards the others, noting their location. The one that looked like Bilbo sat against the wall just in front of the mouth of the cave that the others still hadn't come out of. Bomber sat on a rock next to Bilbo. Bifur stood up on hire ground, keeping watch, his back turned to me. Dori, Oin and Balin stood with each other, lost in their conversation to notice what Fili, Kili or I was doing. Ori stood on the little hill just above Bilbo, practicing with his sling shot. _None of them are watching me. So all that leaves are these two…_

The blonde was now staring out past the trees, just as "his brother" was. _I need to distract them. _Biting my lip, I scanned the forest hoping the forest would give me some answer. Just when I was about to give up, something caught my eye. Leaning forward and staring past the blonde, I noticed a branch swaying. A small animal probably. _That's it! _My eyes widened and quickly I sat back kept my eyes forward.

"What is it?" _Hope this works. _I shook my head, biting my lip. "N-nothing." Unsure if he was still looking, I quickly shifted my gaze to the once moving branch back to the fern in front of me. "What did you see girl?" The command in his voice caused me to jump. Again I did a double take back at the branch before shaking my head.

"Kili go check it out." Kili nodded and walked past me. Without hesitation I stood up causing Kili to turn back at me and Fili to jump to his feet. Their eyes narrowed before Kili took out his sword and hurried in the direction I was looking at. My heart felt like a drum as Fili held his focus on the other. With one more quick glance at the group and back at the brothers, I took off in to the forest.

I didn't have to look back to hear the other two following close behind me. Running as fast as I could, I weaved between the trees. I was in mid jump over a bush when I felt arms wrap around me and a large body hit my back, tackling me to the ground. We hit the ground with an umph. Opening my eyes as I was pulled up. The moment the arms dropped from my waist, I attempted to run again only to be spun around coming face to face with the man dressed as Kili.

Fatigue from the lack of sleep and food didn't stop me from struggling.

"Oh no you don't." He held his hold on me, quickly kneeling and lifting me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. My squirming and kicking ceased at the sight of the blond smirking.

"I can't believe you tackled her." I felt more than heard Kili sigh as he began carrying me back to the others. "I can't believe we believed she actually saw something."

I couldn't help but smile at Kili's comment. _Guess all those acting classes are paying off. _

"She's sneaky. I'll give her that." _Ok seriously? You guys are gonna talk like I'm not here? _

A part of me wanted to struggle and kick some more in hopes that he would drop me, but the idea of falling or getting tackled again was very unappealing at the moment. Letting out an audible sigh, I forced myself to relax. _I'm too tired for this._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Upon reaching the others, no one seemed to notice our absence as they were still in the same spots they had been in before I ran.

"From now on we can't let her out of our sight."

"Let's just hope that Thorin doesn't find out about this."

Fili walked behind Kili to face me. His face serious once more. "That was a nice try."

"You can't do this! Let me go!"

"Then stop playing-"

"I'm playing?!" I began struggling once again, kicking with more force than before. A strong arm pinned down my legs against his chest making it impossible for me to move my lower body now.

"- and tell us who you are and how you know of us!"

"Really!? We're back to this again!? I already told you I know of the movie and I've read the book. Hell _millions _of people have seen and read _The Hobbit_! So you can stop pretending to be Fili and Kili!"

"Why do you insist on saying that we are acting?!" I laughed at his tone. I believed that he was already a great actor, but his commitment to the character, I had to admit despite my irritation, was impressive.

"Because you're Dean O'Gorman. And _you're_ Aidan Turner. Both actors who _play_ Fili and Kili in Peter Jackson's version of _The Hobbit_."

His blue eyes didn't leave mine as they narrowed. "It would be wise not to keep lying to us."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not lying!"

All it took was for his to meet the eyes of the man carrying me, before I was falling towards the ground. Instinct kicked in and I quickly wrapped my arms around the young man's waist. He tightened his arms around my thighs keeping me from falling.

"You'll start telling us the truth?" My face rubbed against Kili's lower back as I nodded. Fili kneeled down to meet my face. "You won't try to run again?" I shook my head. "Good. Bring her up." Opening my eyes, to see Fili smirk.

Haunting memories of a similar smirk flashed in my mind. _"i will end you!" His finger just inches away from my nose and a smirk on his face that made my blood run cold. He straightened up and laughed as a tear ran down my cheek. _

Feeling the brunet's hand land on the small of my back, my body tensed and my hold around his waist tightened. _Never again. _With a slight tug, he paused finding my reluctance to let go.

"What the-"

"She won't let go." The harder he pulled on my legs, the tighter my arms held on. He grew frustrated and angry as he alternated between pulling at my hands and pulling my legs. While my anger fueled me to keep my hold, a part of me began to worry that I had gone too far. The worry slowly growing tempted me to just let go and not make him more angry when the sound of laughter caused both the man pulling at my hands and I to pause.

Lifting my head, Fili's body was shaking with laughter. He growled, trying harder to pull my interlaced fingers apart. The more frantic his movements became, the harder the blonde laughed. My anger slowly began to fade as I watched him stagger and keel over as he gasped for air. "Brother you should see yourself!"

"It's not funny!" His thick fingers dug into my hand as he tried so desperately to untangle my interlaced fingers. _Why does his fingers feel real? _"Let go or Durin help me, I will drop you!" My eyes widened and face fell at the threat. _He wouldn't dare! _Feeling his grip on my thighs loosen a bit, confirmed his seriousness.

"No! Don't!"

"Let her go!" Fili and Kili spun around to face the voice. Fili drew his sword, his smile long gone.

"Who are you?"

"I said let her go!" _Oh no. Please not another one. _Wiggling around, I tried to get a better view of who this person was. Footsteps quickly approached us. Swords slid against their sheaths as Thorin and the others rushed to the aide of Fili and Kili.

"What in Durin's name is going on?"

"Well we could ask you the same thing." _We? Why does his voice sound familiar? _

"Watch your tone boy. You do not know who you are dealing with." With that, the others raised their swords a bit higher, ready to fight, even the actor playing the hobbit had his "new" weapon drawn. The new comers said nothing, and instead there was just two simultaneous clicks of metal. The sound unmistakable as the cock of a gun.

"Let her go or we'll start shooting."

"Your weapons are no match for us." No one moved, nor showed any fear and I suddenly found myself wondering if maybe I was wrong about them.

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Look we don't want to hurt anyone, we just came for Natalya." My eyes widened hearing the second voice.

"Jake? Tommy?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What-" I tightened my hold again, feeling Kili move. I opened my eyes when my feet touched the ground. I hesitantly unlocked my fingers, my arms falling to my side as the brunet stepped back and straightened. It took a couple moments to be sure i wasn't going to be picked up again, but after a nod from the brunet I spun around to find the two tall brothers I had grown up with standing before me.

Without a second thought, I rushed into Tommy's arms. He lifted me in a brief hug before putting me back down. I lunged at Jake wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in New York?"

"We came back for you. After we found out you went missing -"

"Missing?" I pulled out of his embrace, shaking my head in confusion. "I didn't go missing. I mean I got lost trying to find the bathroom but it hasn't even been 12 hours since I left the tent."

"Natalya, you've been gone for 2 weeks." My jaw dropped as I staggered. _2 weeks?_ "That's impossible."

"Something's coming!" The sound of something moving through the bushes and trees quickly advanced towards us in the distance. The company hurried into positions to attack the possible threat. Tommy held up his glock, his hands steady and eyes scanned the surrounding trees while Jake moved me behind him.

* * *

**Wow, sorry for the long wait but I finally FINALLY managed to finish the third chapter. It took a while to write as I was introducing two new oc's. Hope you enjoy it. Would love to hear your reviews and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You okay?" I nodded as Tommy began checking me over. Disarming his gun, Jake quickly secured it in the holster under his leather jacket. His hazel eyes eyes scanning the trees.

"How the hell did we get here?"

"The bigger question is where is here?" Tommy straightened up, clapping his hand onto my shoulder. Unlike his brother, Tommy still held onto his gun. Though his hand was relaxed at his side, his finger still lay just by the trigger. Clearing my throat, their hazel eyes shifted back to me.

"Well according to those guys back there…we're in Middle Earth."

"Middle what?" "Middle Earth?!"

"Wait, you know what she's talking about?"

Tommy just shrugged as he gave his brother a tight smile. "Wanna fill me in then?"

"Lord of the Rings." Jake's eyes grew wide before he burst out laughing. "Wow, your such a geek." I bit back a chuckle as Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Yea…well Tommy would be right, but if they're telling the truth, then we're actually in the age of the Hobbit." The look of shock they gave me made me duck my head in embarrassment. "What?! I liked movie and book. Leave me alone…Let's just go before we lose them." The pair shrugged as I walked past them in the direction the others ran off too.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

I walked up behind Fili. Greeting the man with a tight smile as he turned around, he said nothing just bowed his head before turning his focus back to the group. Following his gaze, my mouth dropped. Radagast the Brown was standing before Gandalf as the Gray Wizard pulled a stick insect from his mouth. His sled just like the one in the movie was led by giant rabbits.

"They're real…they can't be real."

So transfixed on the sight before me, I had all but forgotten about Tommy and Jake

"What the hell…" Tommy's voice made me jump as I whipped around to face him. Both their mouths gaping, trying to form words that wouldn't come out.

"Natalya...Where did you say we were again?" Jake asked taking a small step forward.

"Middle Earth." Jake only closed his mouth as he nodded.

"Uh huh…So they are…"

My eyes drifted back to the others. "Dwarves."

"Dwarves…"

His hesitant voice snapped me out of my dazed mind. "Uh…well most of them are…The two men over there are wizards and Bilbo, standing right is a Hobbit."

Despite trying to keep my voice to a whisper, it wasn't enough to keep the blond dwarf from looking over at me. Quickly I averted my gaze as Jake spoke up.

"So we're not from Kansas anymore."

"Nope."

It was all Tommy said before we heard a thump. I whipped around to find Jake on the floor passed out.

"Jake!"

Turning back the wizards were gone leaving us alone with Thorin and his company. The look in the black haired dwarf's eye was predatory as he walked over to us. My heart sped up and quickly I grabbed hold of Tommy's arm, wordlessly encouraging him to hurry up.

As if Jake heard my silent plea, he let out a moan. His eyes fluttered opened. "What happened?"

"You lost consciousness."

We all jumped at the cold baritone voice before scrambling to our feet. Neither of the two gave me a chance to turn around as they pulled me behind them. Their guns drawn once again. Hearing the sliding of swords being drawn from their sheaths, I peeked around Jake. The drawves were already suspicious of us and now stood back, they're bodies swaying back and forth ready for Thorin's signal to attack.

"Who the hell are you?"

Thorin's glared at jake. "I could ask the same of you!"

His hands tightened around his sword as the dwarves moved closer towards us. Catching Fili holding both swords a couple feet away, I pressed myself against Jakes back. Not that that would really help any.

"I asked first."

My eyes shot up at the growl in his voice. "Jake!"

He readied his aim and fearing the worst, I quickly reached around and placed my hand on top of the barrel of the gun. Our eyes met and Jake let out an audible sigh before lowering his gun. Tommy's eyes widened in surprise. For a moment it looked as if he was going to protest but he held his tongue and clenched his jaw as he reluctantly lowered his arms. My heart was still pounding hard as the dwarves and a shaking Bilbo Baggins lowered their weapons. While I was relieved, the fear lingered as the leader of the company kept his sword up, his eyes never wavering from Jake's. For several moments, neither spoke not dropped their gaze.

'Oh for god's sake.'

The silence and tension had become too much for me as I pursed my lips and jabbed Jake with my elbow.

"Ow!"

Jake rubbed his arm and shot me a glare. Ignoring the look, I gave a curt nod in the direction of Thorin. His jaw tensed and glanced at Tommy. His younger brother was always the more neutral of the two so it came as no surprise when he too gave a small nod to his brother.

"I'm Jake. This is my brother Tommy and you've already met Natalya."

His tone anything but friendly yet it seemed enough for Thorin to sheath his sword.

"Thorin, son of Thain, son of Thror."

"You're kidding right?" Tommy scoffed.

"Wait! Isn't that the name of the guy from that movie you saw like seven times?"

Tommy and I lowered our heads trying not to laugh at Jake's outburst.

"Seriously? The movie's called The Hobbit and all you remember is Thorin's name?"

Jake shrugged at his brother. "Natalya showed me a clip from the movie and it just showed him and this giant Goblin-"

"Goblin?!"

Kili stepped in front of his uncle. His brows furrowed in confusion. I cocked my head, unable to stop but wonder if maybe this was all real.

_But if we really were in The Hobbit, then..._

Jake nodded as he scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Actually, I think it was the goblin who said his name. Something about- ow! What?!"

He hissed, rubbing his side from where I landed another jab of my elbow. Tommy placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. It was enough to keep the eldest brother from saying anymore but didn't stop the man from pouting.

"What are you not telling us?"

Kili stalked towards me. He didn't get very far before Tommy and Jake stepped closer together, creating a human shield for me. The young dwarf glared at the brothers. Taking a small step back, I squealed as a hand clasped on my shoulder, spinning me around. Light blue eyes met mine.

"Answer his question."

I swallowed, glancing back at Tommy and Jake. Each glared at Fili as they gripped their gun. However uncertain of what to do, they thankfully kept their weapons pointed to the ground. It was either make things worse right now or risk making things worse later. It was a predicament I disliked very much, but reluctantly I took a deep breath and turned back to the blond dwarf.

"Remember when Gandalf asked for proof?" The dwarf nodded, eyeing me with suspicion before I continued. "Thing is...I don't have physical proof..."

"You already said that!"

I clicked my tongue doing my best not say something I'll regret. "Yes, I know that. But I do have some kind of proof in that I know everything that's happened to you all so far. And if you say I'm a witch I will hurt you."

The moment the threat came out, I regretted it as his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched and for a brief moment I worried that he was going to kill me. Instead he glanced over at Thorin. They exchanged a silent conversation and before long he let out a slow breath and nodded. "Fine. Tell us what you know then."

"Ok. You all met at Bilbo Baggins house just around dinner time. Bilbo was about to eat. Fish and steamed vegetables I think...But he was interrupted by Dwalin, then Balin, then you and Kili and then the others arrived with Gandalf. Except Thorin hadn't arrived yet. You ate all of Mr. Bilbo's food. While you cleaned up you nearly gave the hobbit a heart attack cause he worried you would break the dishes. Then Thorin arrived, you all spoke of Erebor, Bilbo fainted when Bofur described what it would be like to get burned by Smaug...uh..."

By now the dwarf's face paled as his eyes grew wide and I was pretty sure the other dwarves were speechless if Bilbo's matching expression was anything to go by.

"Bilbo joined the group. You rode for a long time, in sunshine and rain. You made camp at an old farmer's house that was torn down, pissed Gandalf off and somehow you and your brother let the pony's get taken by trolls. Bilbo was the one to save you all from that thanks to his quick thinking...and ya...I think that's it..."

I bit my lip as I finally stopped my fast rambling. No one spoke and I began to worry that I spoke too fast and would have to repeat myself. Finally after several moments, Fili blinked and as he opened his mouth to say something as a howl was heard in the distance. My face fell as everyone perked up.

"Was that a wolf? A-Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked stepping up to Bofur.

"Wolves? No. That is not a wolf."

My eyes widened as I looked up to find a giant canine climb-up behind the hill. The sound of a twig snapping beneath its giant paws alerted everyone. Quickly the warg attacked lunging at us. Fili quickly pulled me aside sending us both to the ground, as Thorin brought his sword down, slicing the creatures throat.

Another warg appeared, bounding over the hill. I quickly jumped to my feet to warn the dark hair dwarf who struggled to get his sword free, when a loud bang rang through the air. Birds quickly retreated from the sound and soon silence surrounded us.

Jake lowered his gun as the dwarves hesitantly stood up on shaky legs, their focus shifting back and forth between the young man and the warg that lay dead with a bullet hole in the middle of his head. Jake was always an impressive shot and it was just another reminder why I never wanted to get on his bad side.

Someone approached rapidly causing us to take arms again. At the sight of the wide eyed wizards a wave of relief swept through me.

"What on Earth is going on?"

"Warg scout!" I hadn't meant to say it so loud but I panicked.

The wizardry eyed me with suspicion as he lifted his head.

"What in Durin's name is going on?"

Thorin's voice snapped the wizard out of his thoughts and attention to him. "You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here!"

"We can't!" Ori cried out. "We have no ponies! They bolted."

* * *

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry for taking so long to post this update. This is my third fic and my first time writing multiple oc's so please be patient if I'm slower on updating. Writers block decided to hit hard for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and I will try to update the story again soon. **


End file.
